


You'll Stretch But You Won't Snap

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Being Luffy, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: It's the third anniversary of Marineford. The Straw Hats just wanna make sure Luffy's okay, even when he's not.





	You'll Stretch But You Won't Snap

**Author's Note:**

> basically I just wanted to write Luffy being plagued by nightmares ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  


***

Nami didn’t know how long it had been going on. She didn’t know if this was the first time but something told her it wasn’t. All Nami knew was that she was woken from sleep by something - or specifically someone - climbing into the double bed she and Robin shared on the Thousand Sunny. Nami was all set to roll over, about to yell at them, when she heard Robin shushing whoever it was. Whoever it was was obviously trying to be quiet as well...which wasn’t very quiet. That alone told Nami who it was. 

Luffy.

Which, was a giant ‘no’ because Luffy was not going to be allowed in their bed. Nami didn’t care how asexual he was. She had seen the men’s cabin. Luffy kicked and squirmed and snored like no man’s business. 

But then Robin was coaxing Luffy under the blankets and Nami suddenly became aware of the one very vital thing she’d missed when Luffy had first entered the room:

He was _crying_.

Well, maybe crying was the wrong word but Luffy was definitely sniffling, a fair bit of snivelling in there too and his shoulders were shaking. Nami felt herself freeze, unsure of what to do. Robin was there, not talking but Nami could feel the bed move as Robin’s fingers carded through Luffy’s hair. Luffy’s shaking seemed to get worse before it got better but eventually he fell back to sleep, Robin keeping up her calming ministrations.

Ensuring Luffy was actually asleep, Nami carefully rolled over. She really didn’t need to take care, Luffy not even stirring, breathing deep and even. Nami’s eyes met Robin’s over his head. She gestured at Luffy questioningly. There was then a tap on her shoulder, Nami glancing behind her and finding one of Robin’s apparated limbs there, holding a piece of paper. Taking it, Nami held the paper up to the porthole for light before her breath caught.

_3rd anniversary of Marineford tomorrow_

Nami swore, looking down at Luffy in a whole new light. Yes, he was strong, of course he was strong, but there was a difference between being strong and watching your brother get killed right in front of you. And horrifically so at that. Nami had seen the pictures; the whole world had. There was nothing pleasant in the way Ace had died. 

“Has this happened a lot?” Nami whispered, sure it hadn’t because she would have noticed.

“Only this past week,” Robin murmured back. “Usually Luffy hides in the galley but he was...particularly upset tonight.”

‘_So I brought him here_,’ was left unsaid but Nami heard it loud and clear. It also provided an answer as to where Sanji’s breakfast prep had been disappearing to. They could all be guilty of comfort eating and Nami wasn’t the least bit surprised that Luffy used it as a coping mechanism. 

“Will he sleep through?” Nami asked.

Robin’s lips pursed. “That remains to be seen.”

***

Maybe it shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise but Nami barely got two more hours sleep - Luffy blessedly still - before their door was pushed open once again. Nami was already bolting up, reaching for her Clima Tact, when a loud sigh was heard.

“Oi Brook, he’s in here!”

“_Shh!_” Nami hissed, tucking Luffy in and hoping he wouldn’t stir. She tugged on the throw closest and wrapped it around herself as she stomped over to where Zoro was standing in the doorway. “And why are you looking for Luffy anyway? It’s-” her eyes flicked to the clock on her bedside table, “-three in the morning!”

Zoro just scoffed. “Brook came off watch duty and realised Luffy was missing. That’s something a first mate is supposed to be concerned about.” 

Nami realised his point, wincing. “Okay but you’ve found him so go,” she ordered, making a shooing motion.

Zoro very much did not do so. “I’ll take next watch,” was what he said instead. “So give him to me. The less people who know about this the happier Luffy will be.” There was something softer in Zoro’s eyes than Nami expected. “He’ll be less embarrassed if he wakes up with me.” 

It was an argument that was won before she’d even had time to fight. Nami simply nodded, stepping aside so Zoro could cross the room. He hoisted Luffy into his arms with practised ease, Luffy groaning in protest before deciding Zoro’s arms were comfortable enough. He shifted that little bit closer, burrowing ever so slightly into Zoro’s chest. The swordsman just sighed, though it was laced with a worry Nami wasn’t used to hearing.

“Zoro…”

“He’ll be fine,” Zoro said, voice unrelenting. “He has us.”

Nami’s mouth snapped shut, a smile forming unbidden. Yes, that was very much true.

***

Zoro set Luffy down on one of the bench seats in the crow’s nest. It was technically Franky’s turn for watch duty but when there was something wrong with their captain, Zoro wanted to be there. And if that meant staying up hours of the night, he would do so. Not gladly, but he wouldn’t regret it either. 

The sea around them remained calm, the Sunny doing little more than bobbing along. The only thing to break that was Luffy hours later, rolling over and consequently rolling off the bench he was sleeping on. Zoro made to grab him but was too late. Luffy seemed none the worse though, just laughing and assuring Zoro it didn’t hurt - he was rubber after all. Luffy then suddenly realised where he was, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion. 

“I...Zoro, I-”

“Ah, Nami said you bunked with her for awhile.” He shrugged. “Decided to take my turn.”

Luffy’s head bowed, fingers toying with the edge of his shorts. “So you...everyone...You all know that-”

“_Luffy_.” Zoro’s voice was like steel, Luffy flinching. “You lost your brother. We all know that. It’s allowed to hurt sometimes.”

Luffy smiled crookedly, pushing himself up and weaseling passed Zoro so he could look out the window. “Hey Zoro? Sometimes...being the captain is hard.”

“It is. But you’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Of course not!” Luffy laughed, screaming when Zoro nudged him in the ribs in just the right place to be ticklish. It wasn’t on purpose but it became so after that, Luffy laughing and squirming until Zoro finally had mercy on him. They then settled into a comfortable silence, eyes locked on the horizon.

“Hey Zoro, do you know Sabo once had a book about geogmaphy-” Geo-what? “-and it said the stars were different in East Blue to South Blue. Ace was born in South Blue.”

“That so?” Zoro asked, leaning over Luffy to peer up at the stars. “Think he saw something different?”

“Who knows,” Luffy murmured. “But I bet he’s watching us now! I know he’s gonna see me become the pirate king!”

Zoro snorted, more to rile Luffy than anything else. “Oh yeah? What if I find One Piece first?”

Luffy just laughed, much to Zoro’s chagrin. “Zoro would find it totally on accident!” he said, fist pounding on the floor as tears of laughter ran down his face.

Zoro took that moment to tackle him and it started a wrestling match that soon turned maybe a bit more serious than fun, though it never stopped being fun. They tussled back and forth until Luffy bounced a bit more than expected and plummeted down to the deck below. He was laughing uproariously as he bounced off the lawn, Zoro landing down beside him and trying to pin him. Luffy screamed and knocked him back, Zoro seeing the challenge and returning it.

Across the way, Sanji marched out of the men’s cabin, pulling on his suit jacket even as his scowl turned deeper and deeper. Honestly, it wasn’t even six in the morning and these idiots-

“Sanji.”

Sanji whirled around, smile already forming at the sound of Nami’s voice. He then realised why she might be up at such an hour, getting ready to kick Luffy into next week. He didn’t get a chance though; didn’t get a chance because Nami handed him a piece of paper with Robin’s flowing handwriting on it. The words on it turned the blood in his veins to ice. And just like, every bit of anger drained out of him. 

He sighed heavily, watching the pair continue to grapple. “Moss Head...he’s trying to help, isn’t he?”

Nami nodded, Sanji handing the paper back. He took a long drag of his cigarette before nodding to himself. “Right, guess I’ll get started on all his favourite things.”

***

Before breakfast was over, Robin’s note had been passed around to each member of the crew. The need for secrecy had apparently been obvious, no one breathing a word, but maybe letting Luffy get up to a little more mischief than usual. Brook pretended not to notice Luffy stealing his food, while Usopp felt overcome with the need to tell new and wonderful stories. Franky “needed” Luffy’s help with General Franky and Chopper started a game of hide and seek that ended with Luffy falling overboard and said captain laughing once he was dragged back onto deck.

“Be more careful,” Sanji huffed, going to kick him but settling for ruffling Luffy’s hair instead. Luffy blinked up at him with wide eyes, Sanji just smiling softly. “You’re important to us, Captain.”

Luffy’s bottom lip trembled.

The next second he was wailing, Sanji furiously back pedalling while Zoro scoffed, tugging Luffy’s hat over his eyes. “Oi, come on. You know that.”

Luffy gave a single nod, hat held tightly in his fists. “I love my crew,” he managed around a sob. 

Zoro grinned lazily, while Usopp and Chopper flung their arms around the young captain. “We love you too Luffy!” Chopper cried. 

Nami looked on with a smile that was more fond than exasperated. Franky was in tears himself, Brook curling a bony hand over Luffy’s shoulder. “It’s alright Luffy; we’ll all do our best to protect you.”

Luffy looked up at them tearfully. “But what if _I_ can’t protect you? Ace...Ace was…”

Zoro stopped him with a simple look. “That’s why we took two years Luffy; to grow stronger. You don’t need to protect us anymore.” His expression turned more to a scowl. “You won’t ever get hurt because of us again.”

He didn’t say Water Seven and he didn’t say Thriller Bark but they all knew. Knew the times Luffy had been pushed too far, when he’d been pushed purely so he could protect them.

Sanji nudged Luffy with his shoe. “Now, pull it together, alright? Ain’t no shitty marines or pirates going to bring us down.”

Luffy stared at him for a moment before his face slowly split into a smile. “Yeah, you’re right!”

“I should think so,” Nami huffed, setting her hands on her hips. “Now, let’s see...How about a party Luffy, in Ace’s honour?”

If Luffy wasn’t smiling before, he was flat out grinning then. “Food!”

Some things, it seemed, never changed.

And, even if they did, the Straw Hats would be there to help Luffy through it. 

After all, they were family.

***

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed! .xx Dan


End file.
